Honeysuckle Rose
by SpellDust
Summary: When Rose get s back to her last year at Hogwarts everything is as it is supposed to be. Inside the walls of the secure castle there is no thoughts of the death that happens every day, no worries over anything except studying and who will take whom to the upcoming Christmas ball. That is until Remus and Sirius, for some unexplained reason, stops talking to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**First I wan´t to thank my two wonderful betas, Zoe Alexandra Morrison and HollyShadow17821, for helping me. Without them this chapter wouldn´t have turned out this good. I have to admit, I wasn´t really ****satisfied with it when I sen´t it to them but I had rewritten it so many times I felt hopeless. So thank you again.**

Enjoy your reading.

* * *

**Prolog **

Rose was sitting in class, paying no attention to the teacher at the front desk teaching them about subtraction. Math was never her favorite subject. She tilted her head back and towards the window, watching as bits of white fluff fell from the sky and onto the ground. The snow was slowly building up on the ground outside, creating a great soft and white blanket on the ground. This was the first snow of the year and Rose couldn't wait to get out and enjoy in it with her friends. Rose smiled at the thought, knowing how much joy her friends gave her. She heard someone in the background say her name but she ignored it. She wondered if she should ask her father if she could stay with a friend later. She loved the snow and no one ever knew for how long it would stay.

"Rose?" This time the voice was closer and Rose turned her head to look into the cold blue eyes of her teacher, Mrs. Jacobs. "What is one hundred and twenty three minus forty seven?"

Rose blinked blankly. She didn't know the answer to the problem. Mrs. Jacobs didn't seem to realize that, or she just didn't care. "I… I don´t know." She stuttered.

"You would've known if you paid attention to the lecture and not let your mind wander to less important things." Mrs. Jacobs gave Rose a firm look before turning to walk up to the front of the classroom again. Rose glared at her back; she knew that she wasn´t the only one that was starring out the window and Mrs. Jacobs had no right picking on only her. Rose didn't know what happened but suddenly her math book went flying across the room, hitting Mrs. Jacobs in the back of her head, earning a loud "OW."

Everyone in the classroom fell silent as they watched their teacher slowly turn around. Her eyes instantly found the empty bench in front of Rose where her book had been only second ago. "Care to explain yourself?" she spat.

"I… It wasn´t me, Mrs. Jacobs." Rose stuttered and sank down into the chair. Everyone was watching their teacher and their classmate in surprise. They all knew that Rose would never hurt a fly, never the less hit a _teacher_… if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes they would've laughed.

Mrs. Jacobs gave Rose a cold death glare while saying, "It wasn't… It wasn´t you? Isn't this book yours Miss. Clearwater?" She picked up the book from the ground and with a loud THUMP it was on Rose's bench once again. Rose flinched, to scared to say anything. "Well… is it?"

"Y… yes"

"Detention and I will have to call your father." Mrs. Jacobs began to turn back to her desk when Rose gave a shout of protest.

"B-but it wasn´t me! It did it by itself." Everyone started to giggle and Rose could feel her cheeks burning. She had done nothing wrong!

"A book can´t throw itself and I won't tolerate lying in my class."

"But it did-" Rose was interrupted by Mrs. Jacobs.

"So what you are saying is that the book just magically flew right into the back of my head? You know that that's not possible… right?" Her eyes were shut as if trying the regain control of her anger. Rose was silent, not daring to say a word. Of course she knew that, she was not five. But it happened and she couldn't explain _how_.

"Class dismissed." Mrs. Jacobs said, rubbing her head with her palm. Rose was the first one out of the room and she was standing by her locker when her two friends caught up with her.

"What was _that_?" Josephine demanded. "Why did you throw it at her?"

"It wasn't _me._" Rose answered in a low voice.

"Who was it then, a ghost?" Vanessa laughed at her own joke and Josephine joined in. Rose didn't find it funny and watched her friends with a pained expression. They didn't believe her either.

* * *

When Rose got home later that evening she was met by her father by the door. He stamped his foot as he always did when he was angry and Rose suddenly felt very small. "I got an interesting call from school today." he began. Rose didn´t meet his eyes. "They told me that you threw a book at a teachers head. Is that true?" He paused, waiting for her to answer but when she didn't he continued. "I got them to cancel your detention due to your late practices, but you're under house arrest for the next month."

Rose turned her head upwards to look at her father. He didn't look rather happy and it seemed he wanted her to say something. Rose opened her mouth but closed it again after finding no words.

"What?" her father said.

"I'm sorry father" she said as her father stood tall over her. His face softened, making him look several years younger than fifty, and sighed.

"I know you are pumpkin. But never do it again." He drew his hand through his dark brown hair and shook his head mumbling something about teachers and books, before he kissed her cheek. "Nana is about to make food so you should go and change out from your school clothes." Rose brushed past him and ran up the many stairs to her room. She took extra long time to get ready for dinner, scared of what would happen once she appeared in the dining room. What if she made a plate throw itself at her Nana, or worse, at her _father_? But it hadn't been her who threw the book, she should have remembered it if she had. Right?

Rose sat down on her overly large bed and watched the door. She hoped that someone would walk in with an explanation. The door opened slowly, but no one entered. Rose stared at it for a second before walking up to it and peaked outside. There was no one there, suddenly she felt her heart jump and she backed away from the door into the bed. She crawled up to the upper corner of it and just stared at the door. It was still open and Rose was scared. Who had opened it? There was still no one there so the door shouldn't have opened. Deciding she didn't want to be alone in her room anymore she sprinted up from her bed and out of her room down to the kitchen where she knew her Nana would be.

"Child, what's the matter?" she asked Rose with a startled look. When she saw that Rose were crying she put down the pot with stew and walked over to her, embracing her in a motherly hug. "Is this about what happened in class today?"

Rose nodded. "Ye… yes, and the door… the door…" New waves of sobs were running over her and she lost her words.

"What is it about the door dear?"

"It opened by itself" She said shakily.

From that day on everything changed for young Rose and she had no control of it. She didn´t even know what was happening to her. She could make things move and it scared her, a lot. In the beginning her friends found it impressive but soon they grew scared of her and within a year Rose was alone.

"Freak" was a word she had grown quite used to by the age of eight, about the same her father started to take her to a hospital with strange people who did strange tests to her and asked her odd questions that she couldn´t answer. Her father took her there once every week for five months and she hated it. She hated them for making her so uncomfortable; they were the ones that really made her believe everything her classmates said about her. "You're a freak Rose, _a freak_." she herd Josephine's voice in the back of her mind.

She was told to wait in the waiting room while her father discussed with the doctors. She could hear shouts coming from the room but couldn´t make out what they were screaming. She figured she didn't want to know either. It didn't sound like something good judging by the voices. Instead she closed her eyes and started to concentrate on her hands and a red rose she held into.

Her father had bought it for her before arriving to the hospital. He had done the same thing since their first visit and he now called it "their thing." The rose in her hand turned from half closed to a fully blossom in her hands. She may be a freak but none of her old friends or classmates could to that. The rose was beautiful and fully red. Like blood, blood Rose. She smiled, how she wished she could be like that rose. Not quite beautiful at first but then become something everyone adored. Startled, she opened her eyes when she heard a loud BANG and the door shut behind her father who looked angry. He walked up to Rose and told her they were going to the mall. "I feel a craving for ice cream, don´t you?" That was the last time she ever saw the hospital with the white walls and too clean floors. She was glad.

At the age nine they moved away. Her dad said they would have a fresh start in a new place. By that time Rose had learned to control her abilities and thought it would be a good idea but she wondered what her dad would do without their Nana. He didn't know how to cook. But when she asked him about it he just smiled and laughed. "Don't you worry, child, everything will be just fine." he ruffled her dark hair and kissed her cheek.

Rose smiled, assured that he was right, and took a piece of paper in her hand. Making it float right above her palm. "My special little angel." he said.

"My wonderful dad." Rose answered.


	2. The Heir Of Black

Rose didn´t remember when she had fallen asleep but she must have, because when she woke up she was laying in a bed, in what she supposed to be her new room. Is wasn´t as big as her room back home but it was just as beautiful with its white walls and red and black decorations. The bed she was sleeping in was big, probably the biggest her father could find; she had a soft spot for pillows.

She rose and walked up to the big white dresser at the other end of the room, the dresser had a mirror attached to it with lights all around the frame. It looked like something that a superstar would own. Rose smiled and silently wished that one day that would be exactly what she would be. She hoped that people would learn to me amazed by her abilities instead of being frightened.

"They aren´t that frightening, are they?" she asked her reflection in the mirror, it didn´t answer. "I´m not a freak" she turned to face the door. "I´m not… and I will _show_ them that."

Walking out the bedroom she felt the proud feeling she´d got in her room slightly fade and she became nervous. She stopped at the top of the stairs with her foot on the first step. "I can do this, new place and new faces." She told herself loudly and took her first step down the stairs.  
When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she smiled broadly and felt proud of herself. She could smell food from her right and turned to walk into the large but slightly messy kitchen where her father was cooking what smelled like pancakes. He had his back to her but she knew that he noticed her entering.

"Good morning pumpkin" he said, but didn´t turn. Probably to concentrate on the food he was making.

"Good Morning dad" Rose took a better look at the big kitchen and found that she liked it instantly. It was big, bright and homey… and smelled like food and cupcakes. The table was round and was placed under the window, giving them a perfect view of the street bellow. When she took a look out the window she noticed that the other buildings looked exactly alike.

"Where are we?" she asked, staring down on the people who were taking their morning routs in the park that was placed in the middle of their street.

"It´s London my dear! You always wanted to move here, right? The street is called Crimmauld Place and this is apartment nine. You do best to remember that. "

"Oh," was all she said, more interested in the two black haired young boys that walked past the window. They seemed to be talking eagerly and did not notice her. She was smiling like a moron; her father noticed and walked up to her. But the boys had already disappeared out of eye sight.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Nothing dad" she answered "I´m just happy to have a new start. Are we having pancakes for breakfast?" she interrupted "It smells wonderful."

After breakfast Rose decided she wanted to take a look around the street, so she put on her jacket and opened the door. It was a cold day for summer and she shivered a little, but was way too anxious to care.

She started to walk down the street, peaking into windows as she passed. She silently wondered which of these apartments those two boys lived in, and if there were more kids living here. She hoped there was, but her surroundings told her otherwise. Maybe she missed something?  
When she came to the part where the street split in two she turned around and walked to the small park, if it even could be called a park. There were a fountain, a bench and some trees. She began to feel like they shouldn´t have moved. At home she had a swing and a pool. This place had nothing.  
She sat down on the bench that faced the fountain and watched the water splash and reflect so many colors' it looked like a rainbow.

Growing tired of the fountain she took up a stick with a dead leaf on and stared at it, willing some of her life into it. The leaf began to change color from rotting brown the life full green. The dry branch became fresh again, just as fresh as it just had fallen from the tree above her.

"I _never_ thought you would finish" Rose turned around, startled. She saw one of the boys she had seen earlier and he was smirking at her.

"Wha… _what_?" she stared at him in shock. Had he seen her? That wasn´t good. Now he would think she was a freak and she would have to move again.

"You branch, it took forever." He´s smirk grew larger "Here I show you how it´s _really_ done." The boy took up a dead branch of his own and in a matter of second it was as fresh as hers.

"That´s how it´s done. Who are teaching you anyway, can´t be anyone good if you take so long for something as simple as this. I´m Sirius by the way. Sirius Black, but you´ve probably already heard of me."

"No sorry, I haven´t" This boy could do the same thing as she could. He was like her. She felt joy pulsing trough her body, she wasn´t alone! She looked up at him and saw him frown.

"But you are a pureblood, _right_?" Rose stared at him. He seemed to take her stare as a yes because he then gave her a sparkling smile and said "Good, it gets _so_ boring to only hang around my brother _all the time._ The only thing he can talk about is his new toy wand, is if I´d get jealous. I don´t need a toy wand to do magic tricks, he is weak but my mother is to kind to tell him that..." he paused for a second as if remembering something "what is your name anyway?"

"Rose Cleawater" Rose answered and smiled at him. She didn´t understand half of what this boy were talking about, a toy wand.

"I never heard of your family. Are you from England?"

"Yes I am." Good another easy question.

"Odd… I didn´t think there were a family in England I´ve never met."

"You can´t have met _every_ family in England, can you?"

"Yes of course I have. I´m the heir of Black, it´s my duty" he smiled proudly.

"_Heir_ of Black? What does that mean?"

"I´m the oldest brother and the one that will inherit everything when my parents die. I´m going to be _Lord_ Black" The last he said with a important voice, as if he was something extraordinary, someone superior.

"What about your brother?"

"What _about_ my brother?" he asked, seemingly surprised by her question.

"Won´t he get anything?"

"Well, sure he will. He will get enough to live a healthy life without ever having to work. But that´s about it, the rest is mine."

"That sounds mean." She sad and shook her head in disgust.

"That´s how it is, that´s how it´s always been. Ah… speaking of... There is Narcissa. NARCISSA!" His face lit up in a big grin as a girl walked up to them. She seemed older than them, but not much, maybe eleven or twelve.

"Sirius there you are. Mother is searching for you." Sirius frowned. The girl, Narcissa, didn´t even acknowledges Rose.

"I´m coming" Sirius turned to Rose "see you around" and then rose from his seat and walked away with the girl.  
Rose stared after them and when they disappeared she decided it was best to go home. She didn´t want to worry her father too much: He should be a little worried, picking a boring place like this. At least she seemed to have gained a friend, Sirius Black.

As she walked her thought was on the boy with the black hair en grey eyes, the boy that was like her. She wasn´t alone to be like this after all, he had said that both he and his brother were like her. What it there were more with this kind of ability. What if he could introduce her to them?

She opened the door to the apartment and was met by her father who were about to put his jacket on.  
"_There_ you are Rose, I was getting worried about you" he gave her a hug before starting to remove his jacket again.

"I met someone who is like me" she couldn't wait. She had to say it. Her father stared at her in surprise.

"_You did_?"

"Yes, his name is Sirius and he can do stuff, like me. He made a branch come alive in seconds and he has a little brother that also can do stuff. But Sirius said that he´s not as good as Sirius… and, he told me that he is the heir of Black… or something…"

"Wow, someone like you. How old is he?" he looked suspicious, Rose didn´t understand why.

"My age… I _think_. He _looked_ like it anyway. I can´t wait to meet him again. What if he can learn me about this… magic… that what he said it was. I believe him. He seemed kind, a little big headed." She could barely stand still and her father laughed at her.

"That's great pumpkin, I´d like to meet him someday. Are you hungry?" Rose nodded and wondered to herself why he wasn´t as excited about Sirius as she was.

The next morning after breakfast she walked out to the park again. Hoping to meet Sirius and ask him about this magic. Maybe he could show her more and teach her something. He seemed to know a lot. She wanted her father to meet him; maybe he would get more excited when he understood that Sirius really existed. She remember having told him he saw people doing what she could before, but he never saw it and finally said that it must be her imagination.

When she finally reached the bench it was already occupied by the blonde girl that had picked up Sirius yesterday. She turned her head to in Rose´s way when she heard her. A slow smirk was creeping up on her face as she stood. She was somewhat taller than Rose; this made Rose take a step back. There was something about this girl that she didn´t like. Narcissa snorted and stared at her with hatred in her eyes.

"You´re not afraid are you? Ha, you should be. Lying to my brother about _who_ you are. What did you hope to achieve? Well, whatever it was you _failed_. He told mother about you last night and there is _NO_ pureblood family with your family name. No half blood family either." She paused" You´ll stay away from my brother or you´ll regret it. _Mudblood_." Rose stood like frozen to the ground with fear.

"I- I´msorry, I…" she shuttered but the blonde girl didn´t listen. She glared at Rose with steal grey eyes for a second before she turned on her heel and walked away with long gracious steps. She saw a shadow step up beside her and she turned, just to come face to face with Sirius.

"You're disgusting." He said and turned around, ready to leave. Rose became angry. Who was he to judge her?

"At least I´m not a judging idiot! Who are you to tell me what I am?" He stopped and turned around to face her.

"I´m Sirius Black." He glared at her.

"What if you were born after your brother, do you think they would love you as much then?" His eyes narrowed.

"You aren´t worthy of my time." He turned to follow his sister.

* * *

**Hi, I´m so sorry for taking this long to upload. Life got in between. But now it´s winter vacation and I´ll probably have more time.  
Merry Xmas to everyone!  
Thank you whoever who wrote my first review and I hope that this will satisfy you as much as the last chapter did :)**

Please remember to review.  



	3. Changes

Rose didn't see Sirius for months. Not until the summer had ended and leaves had left the trees bare. It was November and the first snow had yet to come. But the nagging cold indicated that it would, soon. Rose was walking home from school, playing with a small stone. Levitating it just above her palm so no one in the vicinity would notice.

Her thoughts were drifting away but it didn't really matter, she never needed to concentrate doing that sort of magic anymore. Her mind wandered to her friend in school, a boy named Alaric. He had been the first one to talk to her on her first day and Rose liked him immediately. Turning a corner she hit a wall…

"OI! Watch where you're going!" Rose stumbled backwards.

She blinked in surprise because before her stood Sirius Black. The last person she wanted to see.

"Why don't_you_ watch were_you're _going!" She snapped.

"I was just standing here when _you_ decided to run into _me"_ He retorted.

"You were standing by a corner. Anyone could have walked into you" She exclaimed, exasperated with his antics.

"Yeah, but I don't like you." He snarled.

"You don't even know me!" Rose said, now extremely annoyed.

"You're a mudblood, that's all I need to know."

Rose stumbled back a bit "I don´t even know what a mudblood is! How can you say that I am something I've never even heard of?" She made a move to leave but what he said next made her stop.

"Mudbloods stands for dirty blood. You don't deserve to be able to use magic. You are filthy and should be punish–" His voice cut off then, as Rose's fist met his face before he could finish his sentence. She stared at him in shock as he moved one of his hands up to his nose.

When he removed it, it was covered in crimson blood. He blinked a few times, before a wicked smirk crept upon his face, and he started to laugh. If Rose hadn't been in shock before, she was now. "You punched me" he fell silent, as if the realization of her actions suddenly struck him. "You punched me!" he repeated.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't –" His questioning stare was enough to silence her. "How _dare_ you punch me?"

"I…" She stuttered, unsure of what to do in the situation.

"Rose, Sirius is that you?" She turned around, relieved for an excuse to abandon the conversation, and saw an old, frail woman walk up to them. It was the lady that lived in one of the apartments between them.  
"Oh yes it is you. I thought I recognized your voices." She smiled a toothless grin, searching blue eyes darting between them.

"Good afternoon Ms. Williams" They both said while shifting uncomfortably on their feet. Sirius made a funny face that seemed to get by unnoticed by the old woman, Rose chose to ignore it. She liked Ms. Williams, she was a lovely old woman, quite forgetful, but lovely nonetheless.

"You two were'nt fighting, were you?" Her blue eyes were still not focusing on one of them, but seemed to be focusing on them both at the same time. _How does she do that?_ Rose thought.

"No Ms. Williams" Sirius said and flashed a big, toothy smile at the woman who didn't seem to be fooled by his act.

"I hope not. It's so sad to see young people, like you two, wasting time being children because of family." She blinked knowingly at them before walking past them with a "Have a good evening, children."

Rose stared at the woman's back. _Did she just?_ She turned to Sirius to ask him if she was the only one who had heard, Sirius, to, stared at Ms. Williams back with, not so well hidden, shock. "Did she just…?"

"Yes" he interrupted "My mom is going to _kill_ me." He shook his head and stared at the ground.

"Why?"

"People without magic aren't supposed to know about it, Ministry rules. I'm going to be in so much trouble." He looked at the ground dejectedly.

"But you didn't do anything!"

"No you're right." he turned and looked at her. "She didn't say anything about magic before you came here. It's all _your_ fault!" He pointed angrily at her.

"My fault! I didn't even know there were laws for magic!" She crossed her arms.

"Yes, your fault! It must be. Why did you move here? It was all good and safe before you got here, now I'm going to be punished for revealing magic to a Muggle."

"Why are you even going to tell them if you're going to be in _so _much trouble?" She asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Because they are going to find out anyways. It's better if I tell them myself." He started to walk away and Rose felt a suddenly guilt wash over her. _What if it really was she who had revealed magic to Ms. Williams? And now Sirius has to take the blame._

She saw him walk away from her and decided instantly. "Tell them I accidentally revealed my magic in front of her and you just happened to be around!" She yelled after him. He stopped and turned around.

"Why, what do you get out of it?"

"Nothing, but my father doesn't know about the rules. So I won't have any problems." This seemed to surprise Sirius and Rose wondered if it was the fact that her father didn't know, or that she actually helped him.  
"Thank you" He said cautiously, and took a step away from her before stopping in his tracks. "Don't think this changes anything. You're still a mudblood." He walked away but Rose didn't really care. She didn't even understand why she had helped him. It was stupid; he would never have done the same for her.

* * *

Moore weeks flew by and the spring began to spread it's wings. Rose turned ten and school was soon over for the summer. Right in that moment she sat on the same bench where she had first met Sirius and watched people walking by on the street, with a book, long since forgotten, in her lap.

She was supposed to be studying, but the heat was too much and she could feel herself doze away.

The village had grown on her since she moved here and she kind of like the abandoned feel of the small park. That was something she rarely got, with friends and her father, who had for some reason decided to work from home.

She and Alaric had become great friends and he was somewhat like a brother to her now. He spent most of his times at her house, but never told her why. She asked once but he had just laughed it off. _I have a great big wolf living at my place. It wants to bite my head off! _She never asked again. Feeling someone sit down beside her, she turned her head and her eyes met steel grey ones.

The eyes of a certain boy she had decided to avoid. Now he was sitting there, staring at her with his cold, glassy orbs. Not a hint of a smile played upon his lips.

"What do you want?" she asked, wondering what he played at.  
"Why did you help me?" He asked. She didn't understand what he was talking about at first, but then it hit her.  
"Why do you want to know?"

"You still helped me after everything I've said to you. Why?" Rose shrugged "It's the nice thing to do. Maybe someday you'll repay the favor."

She looked at her hands on her knees but could feel his stare boring into the side of her head, so she turned her face upwards. "_Why_ are you nice to me?"

"I can't help it. It's the way I am." They stayed silent beside each other for a moment before Rose spoke up again. "Did you get in any trouble?" Sirius shook his head "No, they believed your story. You know I would have said it was your fault anyway, right?"

"I wanted it to be my choice. It didn't hurt as much then." They fell silent again. Sirius rose from his seat. This made Rose look at him. Really look at him. He seemed happier, and not as closed as she had seen him look before. _Why's tha_t? She wondered.  
"Thank you, I guess." He said and walked away.

Rose stared at his back as it disappeared down the street. _That's an odd one_, she thought and rested her head on the back of the bench.

_She's odd,_ Sirius thought and turned round. She was resting her head on the back of the bench. He picked up a stone and started to bounce it up and down in his hand, without it ever touching his palm. He knew that she did just the same thing when she got bored. Not obvious enough that anyone noticed, but high enough that it never touched her hand.

He would never tell anyone that he watched her of course; his mother would have had his head. But he couldn't help being curious about the Muggleborn girl with the long, dark curly hair. He had been told about kids of her sort since he was just a toddler, but she didn't seem to fit in his parent's description. 

He realized that he was still staring at the girl. Embarrassed; he shook his head and turned around again. He was going home and he would forget about the girl._Stupid mudblood, _he thought to himself.

Walking up his front steps to his house, he was clenching his fists, not in anger but in frustration. This girl was making him frustrated, she was too different from anything his parents told her, and he didn't like it.

Opening the door he saw his mother and Regulus walking down the stairs. His mother seemed angry about something, but Sirius knew better than to ask. He walked past them, heading for his bedroom, when his mother called him back. "Sirius dear, I need to go to the Lestrange mansion for the evening." He turned around to look at his mother who smiled at him. The anger he'd seen before was well hidden behind her cold stare. "It'll only be you and Regulus this evening, if that's alright."

It wasn't a question, but Sirius didn't mind. Actually he looked forward to it. "Of course, mother." He turned to Regulus "Last one up the stairs is a mudblood!" He started to run, Regulus wasn't far behind and soon passed by Sirius. He waited for Sirius on the last step. "Someday, Regulus, I'm going to beat you." He said while taking deep breaths.

Regulus just laughed in reply. "You wish. What are we going to do now?"

Sirius took a look out the window, at the beautiful weather "Quidditch?" He suggested and turned his head back to watch his brother. Regulus exclaimed "Yes!" And started to run to his room to pick up his new broom he got for his ninth birthday a few days ago.

Sirius walked over to his own room to pick up his own broom, a Swiftstick, it was older than his brother's Shooting star. But when his parents asked if he wanted a new broom he had said_no,_ he didn't want to throw his broom away. It was a second arm for him; it was on that broom he had learned to fly.

He walked into his room and started to look around, searching for it. He saw the green wallpapers with silver snakes over it, the king size bed with green covers, the Quidditch posters on the wall and the closet. But no broom anywhere. He walked over to the closet, just to find it wasn't there either. "Verney!" he called and with a loud 'PLOP' a house-elf was standing before him. "Where is my broom?" He asked.

"Verney took it out to the broom shed, sir. Mrs. Black told Verney to do so, Sir." He bowed so much that his unusually large nose touched the silver mat on Sirius floor.  
"But you're my house-elf, not my mothers. If I want my broom in my room and my mother want it in the shed you keep it in my room."

"Yes Sir. Of course sir." He bowed again. "Get it back then." The house elf bowed again and disappeared with another loud noise. Not a second later, Regulus stepped into the room with a broom in hand.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. "Where is your broom?"

"Verney is getting it for me. He put it out in the shed. Stupid elf."

* * *

**This was the last chapter of Sirius and Rose as children. Hope your looking forward to next chapter. It will start at the Hogwarts Express.**

Reviews is a writers best friend ;)


	4. Back to school

"Rose! Rose, over here!" She heard a voice calling for her somewhere within the crowd.

"I think Black is looking for you." Rose turned her head to where the second voice came from. Before she got a glance at the person she found herself in the tight embrace of a pretty red headed girl.

"Lily, get off me" Rose laughed while trying to push the girl's hair away from her face and out of her mouth "Your hair is in my mouth." She continued.

"Yeah, don't talk then. I have a lot more hair you know, don't want any more in your mouth." Lily laughed then, and this made every boy around them turn their heads and give her a flashing smile, and pushed her away. All the while, ignoring the looks of admiration she got from people around her. She was used to it by now. Seven years of being popular can do that to a person. Not that Lily was a bitch, quite the opposite actually. She was the most kind and loving person Rose had ever met.

"Ah, finally I´m free." Rose grinned and looked over Lily's left shoulder where she saw James approaching slowly. He put his forefinger to his lips and blinked at her. Lily seemed oblivious to the lurking danger and Rose didn't plan on telling her. _Justice is served,_ she thought while smiling in her mind.

"That's what I want you to think, and then, when you least suspect it..."

"AAAAH!" Rose screamed. Someone had grabbed her from the back and lifted her high up in the air. "Let me go!" She demanded. A soft chuckle came from her attacker and she instantly knew who it was. "Remus!" she said, knowing that it really wasn't him.

The person sank her down so her feet were just inches above the ground "Guess again darling," he whispered in her ear. The voice made her heart flutter but she managed to keep her voice steady thanks to a lot of training.

"Peter?"

"Nope."

"...Malfoy?"

"Seriously?"

"Hmmm… Lestrange?" This forced the reaction she wanted. He put her down; he still had his arms around her, holding her in place. But at least she had both feet on solid ground

"No, it's Sirius."

"Who?"

"Sirius Black, you know, your best looking friend with the most handsome and blindingly gorgeous smile in the entire school."

"No sorry, it doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh, come on." He turned her around, still holding her against his chest. "You don't recognize dear old Sirius, huh?" He looked depressed, but he was a good actor and Rose didn't buy any of it. A smile formed on her lips as she titled her head to the side.

"Oh it's you. I forgot how you looked. I mean, I haven't seen you _all _summer." Her smile turned sad when she thought of his absence this summer. "Your brother asked about you a few days ago." She regretted it as soon as she said it.

"He has no business bothering you about me." Sirius said with a slight growl and let her go. He turned his attention to Lily instead. "Hey Lily." The smile he gave Lily would have made most girls in school, including Rose, weak in their knees. Lily wasn't most girls, so she didn't even flinch. Her dislike for the boy and his best friend were frightening sometimes.

"Hello Black."

"Why did he get a Hi and not me, Lils?" James had reached them and was now standing beside Lily and pouted with his lips, faking sadness. He was the reason Lily hated Sirius and his friends. James had been in love with Lily for as long as Rose could remember, and he had made it a habit of always asking her out or do all sorts of crazy things to get her attention.

"How has your summer been Lil?" he asked again, ignoring the fact that she hadn't answered his first question. She still refused to answer. "My summer was great, I played a lot of Quidditch and I met this girl."

Lily turned around and faced him surprise showed in her eyes "In France. She went to Beauxbatons but graduated last year."

"Well that's great for you James," Rose said when she noticed that Lily wasn't going to say anything.

"Yes, and she is going to come to Hogsmeade for our free days to spend some time with me. If you know what I mean." He winked at them. Sirius laughed, they all knew exactly what he meant. Lily's face went frighteningly red and she opened her mouth to say something. Rose who sensed the danger hooked Lily's arm with hers.

"Hey Lily, we should go find the girls before the train leaves." Lily closed her mouth and turned to Rose who stared at her friend with a face that she hoped said '_Not now'. _Lily blinked once and nodded.  
"You're right Rose. Come on, let's go" Lily started to walk, still hooked to Rose through their arms. Rose turned around and waved at the two boys.

They spent almost half an hour to search trough the train for the others. Fifteen minutes of that time was spent by Lily complaining about what an ass '_The freaking I'm so bloody handsome James fucking Potter' _was and how much she utterly loathed him. Rose couldn't help but be impressed by James, he really had made the girl hate him, and he hadn't even tried.

The other fifteen minutes were spent in silent after Rose had told Lily that _'What James does on his free time is none of your concerns. It's not like you're in love with him or anything. You two aren't even friends. `_

It wasn't until they reached the last compartment on the train that Lily finally spoke. "This is the last door that I'm going to open," she said with a weary voice "If they aren't here I'm going to scream and..." Rose never found out what Lily would do because just as she was going to push the door open someone opened it from inside. A girl with white blonde hair met them with a bright toothy smile and sparkling happy blue eyes.

"Where have you been? We thought that the boys had kept you to themselves, but they arrived without you. They are out looking for you now. Aren't they amazing? Oh, I have wonderful news. You are going to scream. Guess what..?" Alice babbled and dragged them inside.

She closed the door behind them and opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off by the other blonde girl in the compartment.

"Give them some air Alice," she laughed with her high pitched chiming voice. She turned to Lily and Rose with a big grin

"Hello Amelia!" the girls said in unison and hugged her small frame.

"But she's right. You are going to scream." She continued.

"I'm engaged!" Alice jumped up and down with excitement over their reaction.

"What?" Lily said and her eyes grew large "Wow, congratulation. When are…"  
Rose cut in with a small scream "No way, engaged! Wow, that's amazing. You have to tell us everything. How, when, HOW?!" She was now jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well..." She was in erupted by the compartment door that flew open, in stumbled four boys with huge devilish grins.

"...the look on his face?" The boys started to laugh. "It was priceless. Oh hey, you finally found us!" Sirius sat down and placed Rose on his lap, keeping her there with strong hands on her hips.

"What did you do now?" Amelia asked, but she really didn't want to know.

She turned her head to Remus who frowned. But he wasn't the one who answered. "Dear old Snivellus thought that it would be a good idea to play a prank on a new first year. We didn't agree, so we hung him upside down in the hallway. Wearing only his Slytherin boxers." Sirius laughed.

"He looked so ridiculous, screaming that he would get us." He paused "I'm surprised that his greasy hair didn't drip on the floor."

"Shut up Black." Lily snapped at him.

"A bit feisty today are we? You can't say he didn't deserve it after what he said to you," he dragged his hand through his hair, an annoying habit he'd picked up from James. Lily's mouth stretched to a line showing that she didn't like his comment at all. "Aren't you supposed to go to the prefect compartment soon?" Sirius asked and smiled politely.

Lily's eyes grew wide "Oh!" she turned to Remus who had a prefect badge pinned to his chest also. "He's right, come on," she opened the door.

"Wait for me!" She stopped and turned around to tell James that he had no business in the prefect compartment. But she didn't have time to say anything before flashed up a golden badge with the letters _HB _imprinted on it. He pinned it to his chest, Lily's eyes following his every moment.

When she didn't say anything he cleared his throat "I'm head boy this year," he said. Lily's eyes left his chest and traveled up to his face.

"Who did you steal it from?" She asked and tried to snatch it from him. He took a step back and shook his head in mock disbelief. "What did Dumbledore think? Has he gone completely mental? You can't be a head boy. You are bloody James Potter." For a second Rose could swear she saw hurt in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came, replaced by a smirk even Malfoy would be jealous of.

"If you say so Evans. Are you going or do you want me to tell Minerva how you don't handle your duties?" This seemed to make Lily move. She gave James a dirty look and walked out, slamming the door behind her. James chuckled and followed her out with a "She loves me, she just don't know it yet."

Remus cleared his throat "I guess I have to go to, _someone_ has to keep them apart." He walked out of the compartment with a wave and a _see you all later._

"How long do you think it will take until they finally get together?" Peter, who had been silent this entire time, asked.

"I give it 'till Halloween" Sirius answered.

"Do you want to bet?" Peter held out his hand and Sirius took it. He gave it a light shake.

"Your on. Twenty gallons."

"Twenty gallons on Christmas Day then." Peter said and Rose rolled her eyes, turning her head to Alice and flashing a brilliant smile.

"Please continue your story. I really want to know."

Alice smiled but shook her head. "I'll tell you and Lily later, in the common room." She winked at Rose, who nodded in understanding.

"Did we miss something?" Peter asked. The three girls shook their heads 'no' and smiled at each other. Sirius didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything, _thank god for that_. Rose thought. She had never been able to lie to him. That was the downside of being friends for so long; he always seemed to be able to look right through her.

"Did you read the daily prophet this morning?" Amelia asked, her blue eyes darted between them in anticipation. When she didn't get an answer from them she continued, "You know who is winning ground and allies. The ministry believes they are going to try recruiting the giants." It didn't come as a shook for Rose to hear this, but it still felt a bit frightening.  
Not that she or anyone else would be in any danger at Hogwarts. But what would happen after graduation was another thing.

"I really hope they stop him before he gets the chance. The giants may not be the smartest, but there is a reason people are so scared of them." Alice said and shuddered.

"Of course they will stop him. There are Aurors working on the case all the time." Sirius said and put a reassuring hand on Alice's back. Alice smiled at him. "And besides, you have Frank keeping you safe now."

"Yeah, but who will keep him safe. He isn't done with his training yet and they've already sent him out on three missions last month."

"He'll be fine. It's Frank we are talking about. His love for you will keep him alive and then you will be out of here making babies with him in no time." Amelia said.

"She's right, a little Ted." Rose said

"Neville, we both want a Neville." Alice protested.

"Well, Neville it is then. Just don't worry" Rose gave Alice a warm hug.

"Thank you." She said, reciprocating the friendly action. Suddenly there were a bang outside their compartment and a girl screaming. They all stood at the same time, their wands raised and pointed at the door.

"You filthy muddblood!"

* * *

**Thank you for your patience and I hope your wait was worth it.**

So they are finally grown up to teens and the story begins. I have waited for this moment and to write everything that happens next.


End file.
